Life After
by NinaSayers-Swan Queen
Summary: AU/ A One night stand leads to so much more.


**Disclaimer! I Do Not Own Naruto in anyway!**

**Chapter 1**

**I remembered being piss drunk after another argument with my mother about being too young to go to Europe with my friends for a month I had then gone and used my fake Id. to get into a bar and consume enough alcohol to put down a horse. Then the next thing I knew I was waking up on something hard, but soft and an extreme pain in my ass. "Uh" I groaned and made an attempt to block out the sun streaming through the curtains in what seemed to be a very lush room.**

**The body under my stirred an arm wrapped around my waist as I sat up a bit looking at the person I assumed I had sex with because of the ever present pain in my ass. I sucked in a breath of shock when I looked at possibly the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. He had bluish black hair, full lips, and long gorgeous eyelashes that I envied. "Staring is rude" he mumbled in a dark strong voice. "Ah Gomen!" I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I moved to get off of him as his arm tightened around my waist preventing me from escaping. He gazed at me with intense coal colored eyes. "um I'm sorry but I don't really remember what happened." I admitted shyly nibbling on my bottom lip. He sighed running his fingers through his hair. My eyes followed the movement fighting to see if it was as silky as it looked. **

" **I had a feeling you wouldn't" he sat up pulling my closer to him moving me in-between his legs. " My name is Itachi we met last night at the bar, we came back here and I think you can imagine the rest." I nodded getting out of bed moving towards the bathroom as I felt something run down my leg . "Naruto." I looked back at him " I don't do this sort of thing often and even then I usually never stay in contact with the person, but I would like to know you better." I stared with wide eyes " You want to be my friend?" I asked shyly. He grinned before shaking his head "No I would like to date you"**

"**Really?" I fidgeted and picked at my fingernails. **

**He smirked " with you permission I would like to very much"**

"**O-Okay" I looked down only to look up with wide eyes when I realized I was naked standing there having a conversation with the most gorgeous guy of my life. I quickly rushed into the bathroom shutting the door behind me.**

**I closed the door behind me after thanking Itachi for bringing me home. "Where have you been!" I jumped clutching my chest " You scared me!" I gasped. He put his hands on his hips looking at me expectedly. " I was with my boyfriend" walking towards the kitchen. "Your bouyfriend?" Iruka asked shocked. "Yeah um I thought it would be okay. I went to his house and we fell asleep in front of the TV." I lied. "Naruto, Why didn't you tell me?" he asked looking hurt. " I-I didn't know how long it would last." looking at my shoes.**

"**If you would excuse me" he said softly sniffing he turned and made his way out of the room just as my father passed him. " What's wrong with him?" Kakashi asked concern showing on his face as I sat down at the kitchen table. " I told him about my boyfriend and he's upset." I got a cup of coffee while my dad stared at me. "Naruto, since when have you had a boyfriend?" Kakashi asked curiously. I sighed " For a month now, but I didn't want to say anything until I was sure our relationship was going to last." He nodded before making his way into the living room. I followed and sat on the tan couch that had seen better days. He sat beside me before sighing and ruffling his hair. " You haven't had sex yet have you?" I blushed fire red "N-No!" I lied and hoped it looked convincing. He sighed in relief "Good and when you do make sure to use a condom we don't want you getting pregnant. I'm to handsome to be a grandpa" He grinned lighting the mood. I paled as I thought back to when I felt bodily fluids running down my leg. We hadn't used any kind of protection. I nodded running my fingers through my long hair. I stood walking down the hall into my parents bedroom "Mama" I whimpered before laying down beside him. Iruka sniffed before turning to face Naruto with red puffy eyes "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, don't be sad." I whispered cuddling close to Iruka's side.**

**Iruka sighed "I'm not I jut realized how much your growing up." petting my hair. "I remember when I found out I was pregnant with you, I was so scared and didn't know how to take care of myself. What to eat what not to eat." He sighed again "Your parents helped me trough that and when they passed away just before you were born I didn't know what to do, but I had you and took care of you." he shifted closer to me. "Then I met Kakashi and he fell in love with me and you." he said smiling I grinned back before snuggling into his mama's side intending on taking a nap. Mama Iruka and Papa Kakashi were his true parents no matter what. Iruka had been a surrogate mother for Naurto's biological parents, but they had died before he was born and Iruka was always there he would always be Naruto's true Mom. I sighed as my vision became foggy with sleep and slowly drifted away.**

**He woke up to his Kakashi waking him up. "What?" I whined nuzzling into his pillow. "Mah, Naru get up and go to your room." he said. I groggily stood stumbling a bit I made my way up the steps into my room and hit the bed. I was sleep before my face hit the pillow.**

**I jumped up I when my phone went off "Hello?" I mumble rubbing my eyes**

"**Naruto? I was wondering if you would like to go out to lunch with me?" Itachi asked. "Um" I yawned smacking my lips and wrinkling my nose as I tasted my breath. "Yeah, What time and where?" I mumbled still groggy. "Around Twelve and at the restaurant across from the Sharingan business building. "Okay" I said softly before hanging up. I sighed looked at the clock to see I had an hour to get ready and be there. I chose a orange and black T-Shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans before running down stairs. I smiled at my mommy. "I'm going out!" I said heading towards the door. " Where are you going?" Iruka asked his hands on his hips. I sighed " I'm meeting my boyfriend for lunch." I moved to open the door. "Wait!" he hugged me "Naru, I love you." he said softly kissing my forehead. I smiled nuzzling closer " I love you too. I'll always be your baby I promise." I said before kissing Iruka's cheek. I pulled away from him "I'll bring him over for dinner I promise." He smiled and nodded before I walked out the door. **


End file.
